Fairytail meets Soul eater
by Chance Ven
Summary: When team Natsu takes a job, they get teleported to death city. How will they react to the world of soul eater? Will they ever get home? Find out! (Note: I dont own any of the characters in this story.) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**_oOo_**

**Befor the story starts, I wanna tell you a few things. 1: This cross over takes place between Episodes 19 and 20 of Fairy Tail's first season. Also, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it isnt that good.**

"I'm so glad that is over!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah! Lucy choose a job to do!" said the fire dragon slayer, Natsu.

"Why do _I_ have to choose it? Why not you or Happy?" The celestial wizard said.

"Because we chose it last time!" The flying blue cat, Happy said.

"Why not have Erza or Gray choose?" Lucy said.

"Why would I let that Ice Princess choose?!" Natsu exclaimed while pointing at Gray.

"What? Have a problem with it Fire breath?"

"Yes I do Ice stripper!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Pervy Popsicle!"

This went on and on until they began to fight. As they fought, more and more people began to get dragged in. Before you knew it, the whole guild was in a brawl. Then, a gaint shadowy figure can and stopped the brawl.

Of course Natsu being Natsu said, "Hah hah ha! You all-"

Then he got crushed by the foot of the shadowy figure. Said figure began to shrink until he was a short old man. He was the guild master, Makarov. (Or commonly called gramps) He went through his whole speil about the damage they were causing, but as always, he didnt care and just burn the papers.

**_oOo_**

Natsu ran over to lucy holding a peice of paper.

"Hey Lucy! I found a job! It has a 500,000 jewel reward! All we have to do is figh off s-" Before natsu could finish lucy told him how bad of an idea it was to take that job. So, she went and chose a new job.

"Look at this one Natsu, the same about of jewel and you cant destroy anything. All we need to do is test out some teleportation magic. It says we need 5 people. Thats the size of our group." Lucy said showing the job to Natsu.

"But we dont get to fight anyone!"

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Gray were on the train heading to where the job is. Natsu is passed out dew to Erza, Gray is looking out the window, Erza is listening to Lucy explain the job, and Happy is trying to wake Natsu, ignoring the fact that Natsu will be extrimly nauseous if he wakes up.

**_oOo_**

The group finally gets there, forgeting Natsu on the train, again... Natsu wakes up half way though the second train ride and almost throws up when he gets the third stop. He comes off at their stop and says he will never ride a train again. But we know that he will.

The group walk through town looking for the place and find it. It is a house with vines creeping up it, the bricks cracked and the widows boarded up. Lucy checks the paper and says,

"This is the place..."

They go inside to see a scientist. He wore a long white coat with a white button up shirt under it. His pants were black and he wore white shoes. His hair looked like that of a cliche mad scientist's, messy and grey. His eyes were as green as the leaves of the trees in the summer.

"Are you the group form Fairy Tail..?" He said in a shaky and rash voice.

"Yes, we are. I have Erza, that is Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy." Erza said pointing to each person as she said their name.

"Good... Good... I am glad you came... come, each of you step in a diffent circle, you should teleport to another if it works." The Scientist said while drawing 5 circles. Lucy saw him mumble something but couldnt hear it.

Natsu stepped in the left most circle, then Happy in the second left most, then Lucy, then Erza, and lastly Gray in the right most circle. a large flash of light appears and the group ends in the front of a town called Death City.

**_oOo_**

**That concludes this chapter! See you next time! What will happen when team Natsu meets the Soul Eater group? Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_oOo_**

**Here is chapter two! I had nothing better to do so I wrote second chapter. Enjoy!**

**_oOo_**

"Where are we?" Lucy questioned.

"I dont know." Erza said.

"Hey, lets go ask those people over there." Grey said pointing to a group of kids.

One girl had dirty blond hair in two side pig tails, green eyes, and was wearing a black tench coat, white button up shirt, a red skirt, and black and white boots. There were 3 other girls. One had a long black pony tail that reached her hips, dark blue, almost purplish eyes. She was wearing a long, tan, sleavless, dress like outfit with what appeared to be a metal like belt and a star on her right brest. The other two girls were wearing about the same thing. They wore a red crop top and a white tie, and a white and grey hat. The taller of the two girls had jeans, 2 braclets on each wrist, and black boots with heals. She had brown hair that stopped around her waist and blue eyes. The smaller one had on puffy jean shorts with tall, black, knee high, heel boots. She had short blond hair that stopped at about the bottom of her jaw, and also had blue eyes.

There was also 3 boys. One had spiky white hair held back by a head band. He had red eyes and sharp teeth. He was wearing a yellow and black sweater with red pants and yellow and black shoes. another boy had blue spiky hair with green eyes. Said boy is wearing a black sleavless turtle neck. He had white pants with black at the bottom, and gloves. His shoes were black an white with stars at the tips. What had the attention of team natsu most was the star on his right last boy was perfectly simetical in every way but his hair. His raven hair had 3 white stripes on the left side. He had on a black outfit with white stripes on his sholders and on the front. He had on a white button up shirt under it and had a skull where a tie or bow tie would normaly go. He wore black pants and shoes, and had a ring with a skull on it on each of his middle fingers.

The girl with green eyes looked their direction and said something to the group. Then, the girl walked up to the group with the white haired boy.

"Hello, I'm Maka, Maka Albarn." The girl with dirty blond hair said with a look of suspition.

"Hello, can you help us get back to Magnolia?" Erza said to Maka. Maka exchanged a look of confusion with the white haired boy.

"I never heard of Magnolia, have you Soul?" Maka said to the white haired boy named Soul.

"Nope." Soul said.

"Sorry, but i dont think there is such a place." Maka said watching Gray and Natsu who were giving each other death stares.

"Quit looking at me, Flame Brain!"

"You quit looking at me, Ice stripper!"

"Shut it, Pyro!"

"Ice princess!"

"Squinty eyes!"

Then, Natsu engulfed his hands in flames. This turn of events made the rest of the group run over, all the girls exept maka turned into weapons, The Raven haired girl turned into a mix between a scythe and nunchucks. (I dont know what it is called.) The other two girls turned into twin pistols. The blue hair boy grabbed the scythe-nunchuck weapon and the raven haired boy grabbed the twin pistols. Soul turned into a scythe and Maka grabbed him. This shocked all of team Natsu, and even stopped Natsu and Grays fight.

"Why are you here witches?!" Maka said.

"Uhhhhh..." All of team Natsu exchanged looks and finaly Lucy said,

"We were on a job and ended up here..."

The boy with blue hair then shouted,

"I, the mighty Black Star, will take you down!" Some how, he had gotten ontop of a building and was saying how great he was and that he will surpass god.

Maka came and tried to slice Erza in half but she jumped out of the way. "We havent come to fight you guys!" Erza said franticly. Maka stopped attacking and asked, "Then why are you here?"

"We were on a job and we got teleported here, we didnt have any ill intent." Erza said while Gray and natsu got into a fight, again...

"This your falt, Flame Breath!"

"Nu uh, Pervy Popsicle!"

"Pyro!"

"Popsicle princess!"

"Are you two fighting?" Erza said before it could escalate.

"N-No! W-We are having a good chat like f-friends!" Gray said

"Aye!" Natsu doing his Happy impresion.

"Good." Erza said before going back to explaining.

"Well, I guess you really arnt with Arachne." Maka said as the weapons turned back into people. "How about you come to the DWMA to see if we can get you home?"

**_oOo_**

**At the DWMA...**

"Maaaaakkkkaaaaa!"

Team Natsu turned to who said it, there stood a red haired man. Maka glared at him and he backed off to sulk in the corner.

"Why, Hello, hello!" In front of them stood a guy whom was all black besides his skull shaped mask. Team Natsu, besides Erza and Lucy, chuckled at the sight of him.

"Father, these people say they come from a place called 'Magnolia' and got teleported here." The boy with white stripes in his hair said. _'so this is that boy's father?' _Lucy thought.

"Well, well! I guess we will have to find a way to take you back!" He said. Then, the raven haired girl said, "We havent introduced our selves yet!"

"I am the amazing Black Star! I shall surpas god!" Black star announced.

"I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul." Maka said pointing to Soul.

"I'm Liz and this is Patty-"

"Hello!" Patty interjected.

"As I was saying, we are sisters. The boy over with the whites stripes in his hair, he is Death the Kid, or just Kid. This is his dad, Death" Liz said pointing to the person when she says their name.

"and I'm Tsubaki, Black Star is my miester." Tsubaki said with a grin.

"Well, I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

"I'm Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said excitingly.

"I'm Happy!" Happy said as everyone just looked at the blue, flying cat, confused. "His name is Happy." Lucy said to clear things up. "Aye!"

"I'm Erza, its a pleaser to meet you all." Erza said

"I'm Gray, the ice make wizard of Fairy Tail." Gray said

"You just had to be the last one, huh, Ice Princess!"

"Least I'm not a dumb pyro like you, Fiery Mouth breather!"

"Perv!"

"Flame breath!"

"Stop fighting you two." Erza said glaring at them. "So, Death, what is the plan?"

**_oOo_**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! See what the plan is in the next chapter! Bye!**


End file.
